Tiki Forest
Tiki Forest is a location/recurring characters featured in Jake and the Never Land Pirates.Tiki Forest is the only place in Never Land where the Tiki Trees. All of the adult Tiki Trees our voice by Corey Burton and Loren Hoskins while the Baby Tiki Trees our voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Background The Tiki Trees are sentient trees that only grow within Tiki Forest.They are depicted as being friendly and wise figures. They can be comical at times, as they enjoy singing and taunting Captain Hook. They serve as Jake and his crew's companions and have been known to be quite helpful. Role in the series Tiki Forest first appeared in episode "Night of the Golden Pumpkin". Jake and his crew visited the place meet the Tiki trees who gave Cubby a fright when he heard the lead tree talk, but he inform the young pirates that were all friends here in Tiki forest. He and the other trees were more then happy to point the puny pirate crew in the direction of the Pirate Pumpkin Patch were the Golden Pumpkin can be found. But it was a whole different story when Captain Hook and Mr. Smee arrive at the forest. Tiki Forest appears in the episode Peter's Musical Pipes when Sharky and Bones join Jake and his crew on their journey the Tiki trees were sleeping and their branches block the path. Izzy had idea to play a lullaby so the trees would sway their branches out the way.Jake ask Sharky and Bones strum up a tune causing the trees to move allowing the pirates to pass on. Tiki Forest makes a cameo appearance in the episode "Rock the Croc!"Jake and his crew receive a map and message in a bottle from Peter Pan showing them the way to Pirate's Plunge where they can cool off.Tiki Forest can be seen on the map. Tiki Forest appears again in Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns Hook and his crew flee into Tiki Forest with Tick-Tock the Crocodile in pursuit. Tiki Forest appears once more in episode "Pixie Dust Away!". Izzy drops her pixie dust on Pixie Dust Away Day. The fairies inform the puny pirate team to find the Fountain of Forever that makes Pixie Dust replenish their supply once more. Tiki Forest was the first stop on the way to the fountain. Tiki Forest is visited again in episode "A Feather in Hook's Hat" When Captain Hook tries to pluck one of The Sing-Songbird's feathers for his hat he chase her into Tiki Forest,Hook tries to force the Tiki Trees into revealing the where about of the Sing-Songbird but they refuse. Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully trick Hook disguise them self as Tiki Trees pointing him in the wrong direction. Tiki Forest reappear in the Halloween episode "Tricks, Treats and Treasure!" as Jake and his crew second stop during there trick or treating. Tiki Forest is the first stop during "Jake's Birthday Bash!" were the puny pirate team enjoy a game of pin the tail on the Tick-Tock Croc. But the game goes from fun to worse when it became Captain Hook turn when he accidentally pins the tail on the real crocodile, causing the ravenous reptile to pursue Hook yet again until Jake ask the Tiki Trees to lend Hook a hand. Jake and his crew are invited to Tiki Forest to attend the Tiki Trees Luau to welcome spring in the episode "Tiki Tree Luau!". While the Tiki Trees finish preparing for the party Jake and his crew were in trusted in watching the Baby Tiki Trees. Tiki Forest reappears in the episode "Play It Again, Cubby!",Jake and his crew journey to the forest to learn the rest of the song stuck in Cubby's head.The Tiki trees didn't know the rest of the song but they suggest that the young pirate crew find princess Winger to learn the rest of the song.Tiki Forest is last seen once Jake and his friends uncover the rest of the song and rescue Sandy the Starfish from Whirlpool Lagoon. Tiki Forest makes a brief reappears in the episode "The Sneaky Snook-Off",Jake and his crew were enjoying a game of Hide and Go Pirate when Captain Hook and Beatrice Le Beak challenge each other to a contest to determine who is the sneakiest snook in Never Land. Tiki Forest makes a brief reappears in the episode special "Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book,when Jake and his crew return to Never Land with the Darling siblings to Hangman's Tree it revealed that the tree has underground root tunnels leading to various location on Never Land, one being Tiki Forest.Later after the various pages from Wendy's storybook are scattered all over Never land during the Valley of Fury confrontation a few pages land in Tiki forest,Izzy and John Darling enter the forest to reclaim pages from atop of one of the Tiki Trees. Tiki Forest reappear in the episode "Tiki Maskerade Mystery",Jake and Captain Hook's crews join forces to capture a thief when the Golden Tiki was stolen during the Tiki Maskerade.Once the Tiki Trees discover that Beatrice Le Beak they banish her from the party. Tiki Forest reappear in the episode "Captain Hook's Last Stand!"When Captain Hook turns Peter Pan to stone with the Doom Stone, Captain Jake and his crew get help from Wendy, John and Michael to find the magic items needed to rescue their petrified friend.To assure Peter's safety Jake and his friends hide him within Tiki Forest. Episode Appearances *''Night of the Golden Pumpkin'' (first appearance) *''Peter's Musical Pipes'' *''Rock the Croc!(cameo) *Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns '' *"Pixie Dust Away!" *"A Feather in Hook's Hat" *"Tricks, Treats and Treasure!" * "Jake's Birthday Bash!" * "Tiki Tree Luau!" * "Play It Again, Cubby!" * "The Sneaky Snook-Off" *"Battle for the Book" *"Tiki Maskerade Mystery" *"Captain Hook's Last Stand!" Gallery Peter-pan-returns_Tiki_Forest.jpg|Tiki Forest in Jake and the NeverLand Pirates: Peter Pan Returns tikiforest3.jpg tikiforest4.jpg tikiforest5.jpg Jake&crew with Hook-A Feather in Hook's Hat01.jpg|Jake, Izzy, Cubby disguised as Tiki Trees 139217281.jpg HookTiki.jpg|Hook in Tiki Forest Tikiforest.jpg Baby Tiki01.jpg Baby Tiki02.jpg Baby Tiki03.jpg Baby Tiki04.jpg Baby Tiki05.jpg Tiki Tree Luau.jpg Tikitrees01.jpg Tikitrees02.jpg Tikitrees03.jpg Tikitrees04.jpg Tikitrees05.jpg Tikitrees06.jpg Tikitrees07.jpg Tikitrees08.jpg Tikitrees09.png Tikitrees10.jpg Jake&crew-Tikiforest.png Peter with Jake &crew- Peter Pan returns.jpg Jake& crew- Jake's Birthday Bash!.jpg Hook &Tiki Forest-Tiki Tree Luau!.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates- Tiki Forest.jpg Tiki Forest-Jake's Birthday Bash!.jpg tikitree.jpg Jake-Peter Pan Returns.png Peter&Izzy&Peter Pan returns.jpg Jake&crew -Tiki Tree Lu'au.jpg Groupshot-Tiki Tree Luau'.jpg Cubby&Hook-The Sneaky Snook-off.jpg Jake&crew-Tiki Maskerade Mystery.jpeg Hook&Smee-Tiki Maskerade Mystery.jpg Tiki Tree-Tiki Tree Lu'au.jpg Tiki Trees-Tiki Maskerade Mystery.jpg Red Jessica&Captain Flynn-Tiki Maskerade Mystery.jpg Jake&Crew with Flynn-Tiki Maskerade Mystery.jpg Cubby& Flynn-Tiki Maskerade Mystery.jpg Hook&Jake-Tiki Maskerade Mystery.jpg Hook-Tiki Maskerade Mystery.jpg Red Jessica Hook Smee&Captain Flynn-Tiki Maskerade Mystery.jpg Hook& Smee-Tiki Maskerade Mystery.jpg Groupshot-Play It Again, Cubby!01.jpg Tiki forest-Play It Again, Cubby!02.jpg Tiki forest-Play It Again, Cubby!01.jpg Golden Tiki -Tiki Maskerade Mystery.jpg Hook&crew-A Feather in Hook's Hat01.jpg Smee-A Feather in Hook's Hat01.jpg Tiki forest-A Feather in Hook's Hat01.jpg Jake&crew-A Feather in Hook's Hat01.jpg Smee-A Feather in Hook's Hat02.jpg Hook&crew-A Feather in Hook's Hat09.jpg Tick-Tock-Peter Pan Returns20.jpg Tiki forest-Peter Pan Returns01.jpg Tick-Tock-Jake's Birthday Bash!03.jpg Tick-Tock-Jake's Birthday Bash!02.jpg Tick-Tock-Jake's Birthday Bash!01.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock-Jake's Birthday Bash03.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock-Jake's Birthday Bash02.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock-Jake's Birthday Bash01.jpg Groupshot-Tiki Tree Luau02.jpg Beatrice La Beak In Disgusie.png Pirate_Couple.png Jake&crew-Pixie Dust Away!06.jpg Tiki forest-Pixie Dust Away!01.jpg Hook&crew-Peter Pan Returns07.jpg Tiki Forest-Captain Hook's Last Stand!01.jpg Tiki Forest-Captain Hook's Last Stand!02.jpg Tiki Forest-Captain Hook's Last Stand!03.jpg Tiki Forest-Captain Hook's Last Stand!04.jpg Tiki Forest-Captain Hook's Last Stand!05.jpg Jake-Tock-Rock the Croc01.jpg Peter-Captain Hook's Last Stand29.jpg Peter-Captain Hook's Last Stand28.jpg Peter-Captain Hook's Last Stand23.jpg Peter-Captain Hook's Last Stand22.jpg Hook&Peter-Captain Hook's Last Stand07.jpg Hook&crew-Captain Hook's Last Stand!17.jpg Hook-Captain Hook's Last Stand53.jpg Hook&crew-Captain Hook's Last Stand!15.jpg Groupshot-Captain Hook's Last Stand!43.jpg Groupshot-Captain Hook's Last Stand!39.jpg Groupshot-Captain Hook's Last Stand!36.jpg Groupshot-Captain Hook's Last Stand!34.jpg Groupshot-Captain Hook's Last Stand!42.jpg Groupshot-Captain Hook's Last Stand!41.jpg Groupshot-Captain Hook's Last Stand!30.jpg Jake-Night of the Golden Pumpkin06.jpg Jake-Night of the Golden Pumpkin05.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin21.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin20.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin19.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin18.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin17.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin16.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin15.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin14.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin13.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin12.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin11.jpg Tiki Trees-Night of the Golden Pumpkin01.jpg Tiki Trees-Night of the Golden Pumpkin02.jpg Tiki Trees-Night of the Golden Pumpkin03.jpg Tiki Trees-Night of the Golden Pumpkin04.jpg Tiki Trees-Night of the Golden Pumpkin05.jpg Tiki Trees-Night of the Golden Pumpkin06.jpg Smee-Night of the Golden Pumpkin06.jpg Hook&Smee-Night of the Golden Pumpkin28.jpg Hook&Smee-Night of the Golden Pumpkin24.jpg Hook&Smee-Night of the Golden Pumpkin23.jpg Hook&Smee-Night of the Golden Pumpkin22.jpg Hook&Smee-Night of the Golden Pumpkin21.jpg Hook&Smee-Night of the Golden Pumpkin20.jpg Map-Night of the Golden Pumpkin.jpg Category:Locations Category:Characters Category:Locations in Never Land Category:Recurring Characters Category:Plants Category:Singing Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Character groups